A Rather Sensual Spell
by QuiteQuiet
Summary: Anna has a unconventional request. Elsa, whipped beyond all measure, finds a way to do something about it. Short story; not related to "Behind Closed Doors". [Trigger Warnings: Incest, femslash, g!p]
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I'm stupid. c:**_

**_UPDATE 5/2: It's only been like 7 hours and I'm already embarrassed about posting this in the first place. I'm seriously thinking about deleting it from shame! xD_**

**_UPDATE 5/2: FURTHER WARNING IS NECESSARY. This story contains g!p, which is essentially a woman bearing the reproductive organs of a man. Honestly I'm surprised at myself for writing about it in the first place. And it certainly makes some people uncomfortable (including myself?) so it gets an extra warning here._**

* * *

Had Elsa really thought about it, she would have realized the topic was bound to come up sooner or later. Two weeks of many months had been filled with nights of naughty undertakings, and some days too—Elsa distinctly remembered covering her sister's lips with her fingers as she stood pressed against a closet wall, listening for the people on the other end of the door to finally move to another room.

The memory was still a little shocking to Elsa. All her life she'd been known for her queenly demeanor; her proper and reserved nature came off as prickly disinterest to those who didn't know her. She couldn't deny she was aloof much of the time, and didn't normally like doing rough and dirty things. For her to engage in the acts she had out of no reproductive purpose, just for fun, just for _pleasure_, was surprising to her.

But she couldn't help it. She loved Anna.

Their sisterly bond had deepened into something more intimate. Elsa never imagined she could feel so strongly for someone. The thought of Anna alone made her rush with an overwhelming mix of emotions. They both wished desperately to bring their relationship out in the open, but they couldn't. The world beyond the castle gates would never accept two women in love. For this Elsa felt a tremendous guilt, one even she couldn't pinpoint—she found ways to feel guilty all the time, her friends joked—and as such paid extra attention to Anna's needs.

Not that the taboo caused it in the first place. Anna had Elsa whipped without any effort at all.

Which is why one night after the stars came out and the servants went home, Elsa sat on Anna's bed and prepared to listen with complete seriousness. She waited as Anna sat cross-legged a couple feet away, chewing her bottom lip.

After a moment she still hadn't spoken. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

Elsa panicked. _Is she breaking up with me?!_

"Whoa, Elsa, calm down!" Anna's hands flew up, leaning forward to soothe the queen. When Elsa's breathing returned to normal she continued. "I'm just not sure how to say it. It's not the normal kind of request, I think."

"Just say it."

"If you don't want to do this it's fine. It's really weird. And out there. I mean, it is even possible? I think it might be, especially with your magic and all, you know more about that stuff than I do and—"

"Anna," said Elsa. "Just say it."

A moment later Anna breathed in. "Okay." As she spoke her body caved in. "I was wondering if you could use your magic to maybe possibly put something in me that isn't, um, normal for girls?" Her final words whistled away in an airy rasp.

Elsa stared at her. "You're saying," she said slowly, "that you want me to use my magic to make a replica of the male organ."

"Well, it's not like it has to totally look like one," said Anna. "I mean, I wouldn't know if you know what they looked like, aside from books and stuff. Oh man, Elsa, the way you said it was so funny!" She laughed a little, before seeing Elsa still staring at her. "Elsa, really," she continued seriously, "it's not that you aren't good to me. You're great! But I've really wondered lately what it would feel like, you know? Or maybe not, since you've never had any interest in guys. But imagine letting you be in charge—with the way you use your hands, I bet it'd be amazing!"

A tingle rustled along Elsa's thighs, and she sucked in her lower lip. The words were meant as flattery, but their sincerity awakened a curiosity that stepped her away from her apprehension. She _would _be amazing, wouldn't she? At least to Anna. And that was what mattered. Besides, Elsa thought as she shifted her legs, the more excited she is, the more excited you are.

"You want it right now?"

"Oh!" Anna looked surprised. "Well, only if you're okay with it."

"I want to." She sat up on her knees.

When Anna was lying on the bed naked, Elsa thought for a moment before waving her fingers. What materialized was just big enough for her to curl in her hand. It felt strange. She examined it a little closer. It was smooth and straight, and perhaps real ones weren't so symmetrical. But it had a rounded end and a flat one, and she supposed that was important in the end.

She exhaled on it, out of self-consciousness, and slid it between Anna's legs.

Her attempt at warming it did nothing; Anna seized when it touched her skin, jolting up and scrabbling to the other end of the bed. "Cold!" She fell off. Elsa rushed over.

"Oh god I'm sorry Anna I wasn't thinking and I didn't figure it would be too cold for you and I didn't even build you up first so it wouldn't have been good anyway—"

"Elsa, it's okay! Yeesh." Anna climbed back on the bed. "I'm not upset. Okay, I sort of am but it's not you, it's that I think it would have felt really good, you know, if it weren't so cold."

Elsa spent her free time the next day in the library, sliding across the aisles from the top of the ladder. It was only natural what she was looking for would be very high up. It was tucked away in a far corner, ironically, she noted, next to a book about incest.

After Anna had fallen asleep next to her she'd started reading. The spells inside were very intriguing. Some of the hexes made her wince, and reading about their origins didn't help.

At last she got to the sexual spells, and felt both curious and uncomfortable at its table of contents. She leafed through the pages carefully—_Mom and Dad really had this around_?—until she finally landed on something befitting her situation.

She started reading. Combinations of the ingredients incited various levels of arousal, and once all brought together created a temporary _appendage_ keenly illustrated on the next page. The spell was used as means to an end, when offspring were necessary but not possible. _It can result in us running after toddlers. Better keep that in mind,_ Elsa thought as she continued reading.

The spell was usually performed between women, making it extremely taboo—_Gee, that's a surprise_—though it was grudgingly accepted as a last resort; in rare instances it was used on men, which bordered on acceptable and emasculating. Elsa paused and reread the line about women. _So if one of us walks around with one of these things, the public won't want to kill us?_

She stifled a giggle. Anna heard anyway and woke up.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," said Elsa. She put the book on her end table and started writing down the ingredients.

* * *

That weekend she took inventory of their medicine cabinet, checking off everything they already had. One of the other ingredients could be bought at a shop in the kingdom, and the rest needed to be found in the field.

"How badly do you want it?" she'd asked Anna after approaching her at the study. The redhead looked up, blinking after the distraction from her practice degree.

"How badly do I want what?"

"You know…" Elsa's eyes slid to the wall. She gestured vaguely to her legs.

Anna dropped the quill. "You know how—"

"Yes, and what we need is right here." Elsa ran her fingers through her hair as she gave Anna the list. "This one for sure can be found at the edge of the woods. _The edge_! Not inside. And here's the location for the other ingredients." Anna jumped up. "Don't tell anyone what you're doing." Anna was out the door. Elsa looked at her parchment.

"You spelled 'hereby' wrong."

"I'll fix it!" The front door slammed. Elsa breathed in to steel herself for the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I can't believe I actually spent time during Dead Week for this.**_

* * *

The potion took two hours to begin working, though it did not have an expiration date. Elsa mixed it slowly, trying to ignore Anna's squeals and laughter in the background. "I just can't believe we're doing this," she offered meekly when Elsa whirled around. Her grin still cracked on both sides of her mouth. Elsa turned back around and continued the measurements.

A few hours later they sat on Elsa's bed. Elsa looked Anna in the eye. "You know this has consequences, right? It isn't just fun. If something goes wrong we could have, ah, a little rugrat to explain to the kingdom."

"I know, Elsa, we need to be careful. You don't need to wring your hands like that." Her smile was genuine. Then she looked away. "But really, you gotta wonder about this spell in the first place. I mean, what were they _doing_ when they started putting those ingredients together?"

Elsa's voice was muffled by her hands. "Anna…"

"Okay, okay, we won't get carried away with it. Especially since you're here, you know, you're usually better at sticking to the rules." She took the potion from the end table. "So, which one of us is taking it first?"

Elsa paused. Anna was the one who wanted this, but if something went wrong with the potion, Elsa didn't want Anna to pay for her mistake. And unladylike as it was, Elsa was suddenly quite curious to know what it felt like…

"I'll take it."

Before either could change her mind she gulped it down. Then she put it back on the end table. The liquid still inside stirred from the suddenness.

They waited. "What does it taste like?" Anna asked.

"Something earthy, with grass," replied Elsa, and suddenly she felt something very out of place. With great trepidation she looked down. There between her crossed legs, something stood out.

"Ooh, it's already up," said Anna, bending to look closer.

It stood completely straight, and was rather streamlined and smooth. Through the paleness she saw a vein. Anna poked it. The whole thing bounced and Elsa shifted uneasily. It was growing stiffer nonetheless. Slowly she ran her fingers along the whole thing.

"You know, I'm glad this is only temporary, because it's weird looking at you with that thing." Elsa faltered. "It'd look weird on me too. Probably weirder," Anna added quickly. "I guess I wasn't sure what to expect about what it'd look like. And since it was used as a reproductive spell they probably wanted to make it hard right away—" She covered her mouth, surprised by her language.

Elsa kept feeling the appendage. She was getting used to it, a little. She put her thumb on top and her palm went around the rest. She stroked, slowly at first, but then it overwhelmed her and she went more forcefully.

"You need help with that?"

Elsa paused. Anna had bit her lip, but her eyes had trailed up to the queen, waiting for her word.

Elsa brought her hand away. Anna compensated quickly, grabbing a firm hold and feeling. Then she pulled forward, and back, in a steady rhythm. Elsa cried out.

She leaned against the headboard. Anna loosened her grip but started going faster, her other elbow sinking into the mattress. Elsa's whine growing louder made her more encouraged. Her tongue curled around the corner of her mouth, concentration on the sensitive skin in her hand going up and down. She noticed something below it. With her other hand she touched.

Elsa groaned, turning the sheets to ice. Anna startled as something shot over her shoulder. She hadn't noticed it trickling down her fingers a moment before. She looked at it sinking into the mattress. _Thicker than I'd imagined_. She was still holding Elsa in her hand. Eyes lidded, she turned around.

"Anna, don't," said Elsa.

Her face dropped. _Fine._ She let go. Her hand felt clammy and coated. She settled next to Elsa on the bed and waited.

"Now," said Elsa, and Anna went back happily, lifting her finger up and down to make them ready again. _I really want it in me_, she thought. _But Elsa wouldn't allow it._ She contemplated Elsa's body sprawled out on the mattress. A wry grin drew across her face. _She hasn't been this spent in a while._

She cupped the sac below. Elsa squirmed, just a little. _Fastest girlfriend ever, _Anna thought as Elsa began to mumble her name.

_How fast?_

Still holding Elsa in her hands, she leaned down and took it in her mouth.

"Anna—!" Elsa's voice sounded surprisingly high for the situation. Anna laughed, her cheeks bulging. Slowly she moved her head down. About halfway it hit the back of her throat and she retreated. Elsa scrunched her legs. One hand had covered the side of her face in her passion.

Anna tried again. This time she went and stayed there, using her hand to stroke the rest. Elsa's hand moved to her mouth. She thrust roughly, grabbing Anna's hair to hold her in place.

With a loud cry she whumped down. Anna moved Elsa's hand off her head. Something warm was spreading across her tongue and chin. After a moment of contemplation she swallowed. It wasn't something she'd be quick to do again. But the rest—that was _amazing._

Clearly, Elsa felt the same way. The queen's chest was heaving and her normally pale face had gone red with adrenaline. Anna climbed back up against her and their bodies entangled.

After an hour of rest Elsa broke from the spoon. Her fingers waved in thin air below. For a moment they touched skin, feeling her body in newness yet familiarity. What they rested on was wonderfully delicate and made her tingle. _I'm glad to have one of _these, she thought. Slowly her fingers slid in.

She got flipped over. Anna's eyes shone.

"My turn."

Elsa was speechless. "My turn?" repeated Anna cautiously.

"Your turn."

Anna giggled smugly and took the potion. One hand indented firmly in the mattress. Her towering placement above Elsa suddenly made her much more attractive to the blond, who wriggled in desire.

Anna's foot bumped against her as the princess drank the potion. "Anna, that's enough—" said Elsa, then her eyes trailed down. She couldn't quite say she enjoyed watching the drink work its magic. It was fascinating in its own way but she'd never taken an interest in such things, and to see one on her sister made it unsettling.

Anna was bulkier and chubbier, but not much larger in comparison, to Elsa's relief. It curved at the tip. There weren't any noticeable veins, though, Elsa noted, Anna was darker…

Two minutes later she was still looking. Anna wrapped her palm around herself, making Elsa look up.

"You're just not doing anything," said Anna sheepishly.

Elsa felt it one inch at a time. Her fingers tread on the tip and it hardened. Further down it was very warm, and tractable, a tiny bit of skin pulling forward as she tested between two fingers. Her thumb circled around the edge, almost unconsciously. Anna had been holding on at the base, but with Elsa's touch she let go, groaning quietly.

Elsa stopped. Her stomach felt queasy. Anna saw her wrist rising up apprehensively and tried to hide her disappointment.

"You don't have to do anything," she said.

In the end Elsa did it from behind, sliding her hand across Anna in a standing position while holding her other arm under Anna's breasts. Anna grunted repeatedly throughout. Her breaths came in long and deep, with shudders. Elsa pressed herself into Anna's neck and shoulders, breathing in her scent.

On instinct she kissed silky skin. Anna bucked forward, spattering the floor. She collapsed onto Elsa. Elsa cradled her, careful not to let her hand lie on any part of Anna's body.

Anna started snoring—she'd fallen asleep. The spell was wearing off. Elsa put her under the covers and then washed her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: This has been an adventure_**

* * *

Three days later they drank again. Elsa, privately, had gone through biology books for pointers on how to be better. From their experience men's parts seemed to be more sensitive overall. But if they were going to go through all the trouble making the potion, it might as well be worth it.

She checked something in her end table right before Anna came in. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yes," said Elsa, closing the drawer.

Anna drank first. Elsa moved closer, acting right away. Two hands clenched her shoulders tightly. Anna's entire body convulsed as waves of joy spread across her face. Elsa's hand grew slick; she moved behind Anna and kept going, nuzzling into her with quiet pride.

Anna's knees buckled. This time when Elsa brought her back to the bed she did not let Anna sleep. Rather, she slowly placed herself on her hands and knees along Anna's legs.

"Elsa, what are you doing?"

Hands went level with elbows. Once the intent was processed Anna shot back up. She leaned back on the pillow to watch it happen. For a moment Elsa hesitated. Then her eyes went to the familiar freckled skin of so many nights before.

She made eye contact with Anna, for a reminder, and went down.

She was slow about it, for effect and the fact that it was so unusual. Already it was filling her mouth, and a third of the way in she was done.

She bobbed up, closing her eyes. Anna gasped sharply. When Elsa repeated the action she felt legs crossing around her. "Please do more, Elsa," Anna begged, and Elsa put her reading to use, holding the rest and fondling the sac below ever so lightly. A few seconds later Anna erupted. It tasted salty and she spat it out.

"Sorry," she said, but a long line dangled from her lips and Anna squealed from the intimacy. "Hang on," said Elsa a few minutes later.

She moved Anna to a sit. One pillow was taken off the bed—she could be there awhile—and as Elsa's knees settled into the fabric, Anna's eyes widened.

"Oh god," she whispered. "More…"

Her pleading was all it took. Elsa went again, and this time was much more free to explore. Anna tried to hold herself in. The bliss of it! Lying down she could feel the weight of Elsa descending, but here Elsa could lick and taste and test at her own leisure, her own timing. Her tongue was so experimental yet so controlled, every movement designed for pleasure. It sounded successful; she'd caused Anna to shriek inside her hands. It was then that Anna realized how silent Elsa was in her work, and that drove her deeper into her fervor. When Elsa made the tiniest of slurps, Anna burst. Elsa pulled away, tongue lolling.

"Enough," she said.

When she'd gotten the taste out of her mouth Anna insisted on returning the favor. She was very eager about it, and cleaned the floor with a rag when they were done. "Wait," said Elsa, making her look up.

The queen looked serious. "Um…do you want it…inside you?" she asked. Her hands wrung below her chin. Anna stood up.

"Well, you said we can't have little babies running around the kingdom—"

"I can stop it," said Elsa. She turned to the end table. _I hope._ She opened the drawer and brought out a transparent, circular object.

"Uh, what is that?"

"It's for stopping the semen," said Elsa. "It wouldn't enter you."

"Unless it broke."

"Unless it broke."

For a long time Anna weighed the options. "So…nothing in those spellbooks said anything about making pregnancies go away?"

"None."

"Probably so women couldn't screw all they want and get away with it…" Anna thought some more. "Did you buy it?"

"I made it," Elsa muttered.

"With what?" Silence. "Elsa, what is it?"

She averted her eyes. "Animal hide."

"Eww!"

"Hey, it's what's normally used. And I cleaned it, and washed it, and took all the steps to prevent disease—"

"Okay, okay, I trust you!" Suddenly she felt a deep throbbing below. Her voice grew hoarse. "I want to."

"Okay." Elsa stood up and took the potion. She hesitated, then cast a long rope with her fingers. "But we're doing it my way."

In the end Anna was bound with each wrist connected to a pole holding up the bed's canopy. The ropes were taut and Elsa hoped Anna wouldn't lunge forward and send something crashing down. More ropes connected Anna's ankles to the legs of the bed, loosely enough so she could move if needed. A pillow supported her lower back. Elsa finished rolling the hide over herself, running her hand along it to make sure it fit. She breathed out. "Okay."

"Um, you gonna explain why I'm roped up like this?" asked Anna.

"You," said Elsa, "might get out of hand. I'm keeping you restrained so we don't get too lost in it, just in case it does break."

Anna smirked. "I remember that night in the kitchen when we got so lost in it you—"

"I get it!" said Elsa, though she flushed from the memory.

"I'm surprised all those words came out of your mouth."

"Well," said Elsa evenly, "it's more of an example why one of us needs to be tied down for this."

"You really left some marks on me," said Anna. "And then I had to be the one making sure the place was cleaned up after because you were lying on the floor like—"

"I get it, Anna!" Anna stopped talking, satisfied.

The ropes were making her wrists numb. "Elsa," she said quietly. "I'm _really_ cold. Warm me up, please."

Elsa fell for it. She placed herself above Anna, on hands and knees, and looked into her eyes. There was a hint of a tease in Anna's smile, but also sincerity in her anticipation. Elsa hugged Anna tightly and buried her nose in her neck. Anna moaned, her stomach rising. Elsa's arm slipped loose, brushing across Anna's breasts.

A minute later she was ready. Elsa's hand slid out from under Anna's back and toward herself. She felt the hide again, just to be sure, then slowly and with great care went inside.

"Mmmmmh." Anna's noise was somewhere between a groan and a whimper. Though it fit in easier than she expected, the sensation was so new. But once her body accommodated its visitor, she thrilled inside at the delicious fullness.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm," she answered, looking Elsa in the face.

Knowing she might not get this again for some time, she tried to soak it in. Deep down she was pulsating. She wriggled, trying for more. Elsa responded by rocking slowly, then speeding up to go deeper.

"Harder!"

She obliged, but not too much. Elsa strained in concentration, forcing herself not to give in. Just this once she wasn't going to do everything exactly as Anna wanted it. She had to remain in control. Had to. Compromising their needs made her thrusts more rigid; she hoped she wasn't lowering Anna's arousal in the process. Thankfully that didn't seem like the case.

"Uhhh! Deeper! Yes, that's it! Please!" Their breaths came in heavily, Elsa's heart pounding in her chest. She was amazed at the ecstasy in her sister's face. Her mind wandered away from the event—_am I really being this good_?—and when it struck her that indeed, she was, she became clouded with passion, grabbing Anna's hair as she continued on.

She throbbed once. She didn't trust herself, and pulled out.

They yelled simultaneously. Anna went loose and crashed on the bed, the ropes on her wrists going slack. Elsa had fallen backwards and spent a minute staring at the ceiling, her body out every which way. One hand went up weakly to test the hide. It wasn't broken.

"_Ugh_." She flopped back over.

They took time to recompose. Elsa went back to Anna and waved away the ropes. Anna exhaled, free at last.

She closed her eyes as Elsa massaged her wrists. "Mmm," she said absentmindedly, "I want to do that to you."

"Tomorrow," said Elsa, distracted.

"Tomorrow," Anna repeated, and she fell asleep.

Later that night Elsa realized what she'd agreed to. The smack as she hit her forehead reverberated around the walls.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Aaaand here's the final update. I pray my proofreading was good enough. Thanks for your support as I delved into this little story.**_

* * *

"I'll go slow, Elsa," said Anna. "As slow as you want. Alright?"

Elsa nodded. She was on Anna's bed, arms crossed.

"Okay." Anna drank the potion, leaving, Elsa saw, enough for another round. She poked perplexedly at a roll of hide. "How do you put these things on?" She put a finger through the middle and wiggled.

"Just like that, Anna," said Elsa with exasperation.

"Oh. Well, okay." Elsa watched quietly as she put it on. "Huh," said Anna, feeling around, "gee, it fits perfectly. Just like a glove."

"That's not funny, Anna."

"Yes it was." She sat down facing Elsa. "Okay. We're gonna take this nice and easy."

She spent a few minutes building Elsa up. As Elsa's eyes darkened they both looked down, saw themselves ready for the act.

First Anna went in with two fingers. _Ooh, good and slick._ She licked them. Elsa whimpered, holding her close.

"Ready?"

"Ready," said Elsa.

Her hands trembled in Anna's arms. It was going in, very slowly as promised. Elsa gasped and shoved her head in Anna's neck.

"You doing okay?"

Elsa nodded again. "Okay," said Anna, and she stopped. "Let's just wait here a minute." They stayed quiet, getting used to the feeling.

Anna's scent traveled into Elsa's nostrils. "Keep going," she muttered. She tangled Anna's hair in her fingers as they continued.

"That's it." Anna's tone was calm, encouraging. "There we go." Her breathing got deeper. "Do you like that?"

"_Hmmmmm_," crooned Elsa through closed eyes. One arm wrapped around Anna's waist.

Anna inched them to the headboard. There she pressed Elsa against the wood and went a little farther. Elsa moved her nose to the crook of Anna's neck, inhaling deeply. A sensation was building inside her, something big that almost hurt, but it started to feel good in its intensity and went in and out. The hide rubbed against her and it was oh so nice…She opened her eyes, and looked right into Anna.

A huge shudder ran up her spine. Anna hesitated. "Keep going," Elsa insisted, putting an arm on her lower back. Anna sped up and, after a moment of them looking down, leaned forward to kiss Elsa on the forehead.

Light flashed in Elsa's vision. "Oh, Anna," she breathed, and kissed her on the lips. Her body jilted with each slide of Anna's hips. The growing heat was jarred a second later when Anna held her down.

"Don't lose it." Though the words were serious, they contained a mocking tone. Elsa grinned apologetically and calmed down, roping herself to the bed the same way as the previous night. Anna planted both hands by Elsa's sides and went even deeper.

Elsa cried out. Little by little the action was rising, but Anna was moving slowly and methodically, hitting her nerves at each sensitive bundle. She knew how powerless she could become when Anna touched her on the outside, but gradually the current situation was achieving more than that, something grand and wonderful and intimate. She gave herself up to Anna, dimly aware she was releasing a long moan. Anna whispered incoherently and began licking her around the neck.

Finally they both clenched, and Anna fell forward. Elsa gasped as she felt it go all the way in. She accepted it, closing in with one final moment of desire, and then it went away. With a bit of effort she lifted Anna's waist and pulled out the hide. Not broken.

Anna began to snore. Elsa watched her shoulders move. The throbbing between her legs was dying down. She stayed still, taking it in before it washed into nothingness.

Ice had sheeted the room. Elsa usually melted it right after their sessions, but at the moment she was too tired and full of wonder. Maybe later in the night she'd do something about it, if Anna felt cold.

She looked at the sleeping figure beside her, bent out of any grace or style. It became apparent then that what transpired between them would never, ever have worked with anyone else. _To imagine how being with the one you love can change things_, she mused, before stroking Anna's hair behind her cheek.

They woke up the next morning in each other's arms. Elsa kissed Anna on the forehead, making the redhead scrunch in delight.

"Last night really was something," said Elsa.

"Good!" said Anna. She paused. "Is there snow in here?"

"Hang on." Elsa melted it with one arm, holding Anna around the shoulders as she did so. "There." She breathed in again. "That really was something."

"It really hit the spot," said Anna. Her legs rustled from the memory. "I didn't even know I was so sensitive back there."

"Neither did I," laughed Elsa. They remained quiet for a minute.

"There is enough left for one more go, when you're ready."

"We should both drink it then," Anna smirked, and Elsa blinked in surprise. "And hey, I found something out about being able to do all that without a potion." She looked furtive.

"And that is…?"

"Well, it would probably be more for me than you, I mean, you can handle your own ice and all. But for me, they actually make these models you can put inside yourself. They're in those adult shops on the secluded end of the kingdom. And…I dunno, I guess to buy one you have to get over the embarrassment!"

"Won't they be suspicious?" Elsa's chest tensed at the idea of Anna going into one of those shops by herself.

"Elsa, they'll just figure I'm single. Besides, while I'm in there I might get a good look around and get some new ideas." Her fingers ghosted along Elsa's thigh.

Elsa sighed. "If you're sure no one will find out."

"Sure as summer! But if you use it on me you have to be extra careful." No jokes, no twinkle in her eye. "You could keep your gloves on. We don't want it splintering."

"Splin—Anna, what is it made of?"

Anna shrugged. "Wood."

"Anna!"

"Hey, it's not like they just chop down a tree and that's the end of it. They have to fashion it themselves, you know, make it smooth and use solvent-free varnish and all that."

"Why would anyone put wood inside themselves?"

"It's a substitute! It isn't any different from cleaning animal hide!"

Elsa's head dropped into her hands.

**THE END**


End file.
